One Day
by Cliff Zingler
Summary: One Day, Mara Jade. Will she ever realize his feelings for her? A oneshot fic. LM


_**One Day  
**_**_By: Onasi26_**

* * *

She always did this to him.

One minute, she was the cold, harsh Mara Jade that wouldn't rest until he was dead. The next minute, she was… caring, and concerned for him, watching out for him.

_Who is this beautiful creature that always seems to haunt me?_

Yes, he would now so readily admit that he was in fact in love with the dangerous Mara Jade. Not that it had really surprised him, really.

Why else would they share a bond?

_Definitely not to share our favorite assassin situations, that's for sure._

Right now, she happened to be the cold Mara Jade.

"Damnit Skywalker! When I get to three, I swear on the four moons of Nar Shadaa..."

"Nar Shadaa _is_ a moon, Mara."

"Whatever. But when I get to three, and you're not out of here, I swear you will be walking away with a few broken bones," she snarled at him, a slight vein protruding from her neck.

She did indeed look beautiful to him. Her hair was pulled back into a rather tight bun, with those few stray locks of curls hanging about her face. She was wearing one of her older jumpsuits, the dark red one with black symbols all over it. Her whole body seemed to be shaking with anger.

"But Mara, what did I do to make you so angry?" he quietly asked.

"One…"

But he stood his ground, not bothering to move to the door out of her apartments.

"Mara, I'm serious. I came here because I needed to talk to you about something rather important," he said.

"Two…"

"Fine," he sighed, crossing his arms and staring right back at her, calmly waiting until she got to three.

"Three…" An eyebrow raised, she glared at him for a moment, and then walked away to the kitchen, muttering something about "Damn Jedi,".

"Why, Mara, I thought you said that I would have a few broken bones by the time you were finished with me. Don't tell me you've changed your mind?" he chuckled, following her into the kitchen. She whipped around and pointed a long knife at him.

"Don't make me, Skywalker," she growled, edging the knife extremely close to his chest.

"Please. You don't have it in you to do it to me. You care too much," he stated calmly.

"Why you!" she began to thrust it at him, then stopped suddenly.

_By stars! He's right. I do care too much. Damn Jedi._

"Fine. My apologies. Now talk. What did you need?" she asked as civilly as possible for the moment. He nodded his head toward her.

"Is it alright if I sit down?" She glared at him.

"Of course. Do you really have to ask?"

"Actually, yes. I wouldn't want you to try and kill me for sitting down," he gently teased, easing into a nearby chair. He received one her of many death glares, something that had no effect on him any longer.

"I was curious, Mara. Curious about your education."

She stiffened at the sound of his words. He didn't have to make it any clearer on what he meant.

"I've already told you a million times, farmboy. I am not going through with the Jedi training. I refuse to!" she exclaimed, searching the cupboards for some type of food, but finding nothing.

_I really need to buy some food._

_I can't do this Jedi training thing. It would only bring me closer to him. Something I don't need._

"Mara, please – "

"No, Luke! I told you. I don't want it. I don't need it. I am perfectly fine the way I am!" she nearly yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Thankfully, he couldn't see her, as her back was turned to him.

"No, Mara. You aren't okay."

She raised her head, slowly.

"And how would you know whether or not I'm okay!" she exclaimed.

"I know you Mara. You know me. Our bond is what tells us everything. It could, anyway. But it shows. It shows in your body language. It shows in your face, your words and actions. You're troubled, Mara. I can see it. I can feel it."

"Why don't you talk to me?" he quietly asked.

She didn't turn to face him at all. She couldn't bare it if he saw her silent tears.

"I don't need you," she said. The moment she said those words, she knew she would regret them. For she did need him. She needed him more than life itself.

"I think you do," he said firmly, getting up from the chair and walking over to her. He didn't turn her around, only placed his hands softly on her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"I think you do need me," he repeated, this time quietly, but just as firmly. She stood there, still as stone, silent. She couldn't speak for fear of something coming out that she didn't want to. She heard him sigh.

"One day, Mara Jade. One day."

And with that, he turned around and walked out of her apartment, quietly closing the door behind him.

Leaving her crying and confused.

* * *

Well, it seems I have been crazy about writing Luke and Mara fics as of late. But I hope you all enjoy them. I do. This was just a rather random fic I wrote on a car ride... an extremely long car ride, I might add. Please, Review! 

_FIN_


End file.
